


The Youngest

by eerian_sadow



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kosh has something to show his assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Youngest

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first B5 fanwork in a long, long time. when i was in high school I wrote scads of it (all unpublished online, sorry guys), but then I went to college, got married, got divorced and I just sort of drifted away. I'm hoping this isn't as awful as I'm afraid it is.

 

"You wanted to see me?" Lyta stopped next to the Vorlon standing on the observation deck.

"Yes." Kosh stared though the viewport--or at least gave the impression of it, as his encounter suit was pointed toward the viewport.

"What did you need?"

"Watch."

"Watch?" She turned toward the viewport. "Out here?"

"Yes."

"All right." Lyta positioned herself so that she was staring out the viewport at the same angle as Kosh. "What am I watching for?"

"Watch." The Vorlon replied.

"How did I know you'd say that?" The telepath smiled slightly and didn't turn away, lest she miss whatever Kosh wanted her to see.

They remained, watching silently, for an indeterminate amount of time. Then, as the quiet began to threaten with boredom and the stars began to feel monotonous, the space outside the station burst into flashes of brilliant color. Red, blue, yellow and green burst into life in the vacuum and flared brilliantly for several seconds before fading. The first wave was replaced by another, and then another and another. Lyta had lost count of the number of color bursts they had seen by the time the last faded, but she knew the beauty and impossiblity of their existance in the vacuum would be unforgettable.

"What was that?" The telepath asked.

"Birth."


End file.
